


A Frozen Moment

by Caliadragon



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Pre-Slash, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Frozen Moment in time reveals a future that must not be allowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frozen Moment

## A Frozen Moment

#### by CaliaDragon

Author's website: <http://www.brain-insane.com/beyond>  
Not Mine, though I would love to say they do.  
  
SenToo Part 1 and 2, TSbyBS  
  


* * *

Title: A Frozen Moment 

Author: CaliaDragon 

Part 1/1 

* * *

He had known the moment she came into his office that there would be no future, no chance to reconcile with Jim. It was all over, his life, his future, his chance at love and happiness. As usual his life was spiraling beyond his control. Danger and pain were all that was left for him. 

There were so many things he had wanted to do, so many things he had wanted to say; now he never would. Blair wished she had just shot him, instead of leading him away to his death. Ironic that this woman; this Sentinel that should have been such a great find and a mark of deliverance would turn out to be the thing that destroyed him. He should have realized it from the beginning. As soon as they had met, Blair had given up the idea of telling Jim how he really felt about him. Instead he chose to study her and try to think of a way for Alex and Jim to meet safely. That idea had turned on its heel and here he was being pushed towards his death. 

Pain exploded in his skull and he felt gravity take him downward. Gasping, flailing a shaft of pain ripping through his back as he felt him self hit something hard. Then nothing but cold and wet. Trying to rise, feeling the explosion of pain again as he was pushed under the water again, weak struggles, then nothingness. 

* * *

_Opening his eyes, Blair looked around the lush valley. A smile of contentment crossed his face and he looked to his left. Standing side by side were two men who seemed nothing alike, yet both were men he knew. Incacha and Travis, both men smiled at him. Though it was Travis that Blair rushed to and allowed himself to be held by. He had not seen his lover since the older man died in a plane crash when Blair was seventeen._

_"Hello Shaman," Incacha said gently._

_"Hey Sprite," Travis greeted just as gently._

_"I'm dead aren't I?" Blair said with a shiver._

_"Yes, the question is, do you want to remain so?" Incacha asked calmly._

_"I failed Jim, I betrayed him." Blair said mournfully._

_"You failed no one, betrayed no one. You do however, have a choice. Come walk with us, allow us to show you what is to come," Incacha said carefully. Blair nodded and allowed himself to be led by the two men._

_They walked only a few feet to stand before a small pond. As they watched images began to play upon the water. "This is only the first of what may come. This is your decision to stay," Travis told him softly._

_Blair gasped as he watched the scene unfold. Jim was fighting to get back to him, telling him not to give up. Simon was holding him, but Blair did not return. The scene faded and a new one took its place. Jim and Alex were standing in front of one another. Simon was behind Jim, urging him to think, to not fall prey to his emotions. Simon never reached him, as Jim pulled the trigger killing Alex, before turning the gun on himself. Another image; Joel dying while searching desperately for a bomb, Simon being shot by Kincaid, Rafe holding Henry as he bled to death; Rafe and Megan dying in a shoot out._

_"They died because you and your Sentinel were not there to give them a reason to go on." Incacha told him calmly, with gentleness._

_"I'll go back," Blair said instantly, turning away from the pond to look at his ex-lover and at the man who acted as his guide._

_"We know, but there is something else you must see," Travis told him, before turning him back to face the pond. "This is but one future."_

_Again images played on the screen. The first image was of Alex spiking Jim with a powerful drug without anyone realizing it; then Images Jim falling for Alex, nearly making love to her. Images of the temple, then beyond the temple, back in Cascade, so many images of pain and misunderstanding; images that ended with him proclaiming himself a fraud and losing everything he loved. Including Jim._

_"What do I have to do to stop this?" Blair asked, knowing that that was what must be done._

_"You have to change your dissertation topic. Do the Police one instead. Then get a degree in forensics. You'll be able to stay with Jim and the department. Destroy the dissertation, but keep the materials, though I would recommend that you get a safe for all of that stuff. You also need to tell your friends, they will protect you both." Travis said with an impish grin. He then leaned down and kissed Blair gently. When he pulled away Blair was alone running through the forest, he heard a scream and turned. Behind him was the panther, his mate and friend._

_Blair ran towards him, jumping mid air, colliding and joining with his Sentinel, then he lived again._

* * *

Megan and Blair trudged through the forest; behind them were Jim and Simon, both of whom were grumbling at the addition of the pair. Neither man thought that Blair should be out of the hospital or that Megan should have brought him. However, they had both been told to shut up and Blair had informed them that they were leaving now, that they would meet up with Alex later. Right now there was something more important for them to deal with. 

It took several hours of hiking, but they came upon the Temple of the Sentinels. Blair calmly informed the others of what it was and then told Megan and Simon that they needed to wait for them. That they would be back in a while, Jim calmly followed Blair while wondering at the changes in his Guide, as well as worrying about his health. When they reached the temple sanctuary Blair began to prepare them both for a ceremony. Jim never protested he felt removed from reality, as though this were meant to be. 

The visions began almost immediately. Jim felt his heart, mind, soul, and senses overwhelm him. Each vision, each spike of knowledge showed him where he belonged, with his guide, with his shaman, with his love, with Blair. The uncertainty, the fear, the pain and the long repressed rage fled in the face of the visions and with the knowledge that he would never be alone again, not unless he wanted to be. 

Jim Ellison, Enqueri, Sentinel of the Great City, none of his aspects would ever be alone. He would always have Blair, Guide, Shaman, friend and lover. Jim would have his friends at the station, and the friends he would make at the University. He realized that he and Blair had been waiting for one another. Fate, destiny, all intertwined in the heart of two men who could be so different, yet still be the same. 

When the visions ended, both men stepped out of the pools that they had submerged themselves into and turned as one to face the other. It was Jim who stepped forward, gently drawing Blair into his arms and kissing him with infinite gentleness. There was passion, but it was tempered with love. They had time to be together, now though they had to deal with the false sentinel and go back to their home and future. 

Finis 

* * *

End A Frozen Moment by CaliaDragon: caliadragon@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
